The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, a program, and an information processing method.
In recent years, it is becoming common to provide a stereoscopic image to a user by using a display device such as a display of a TV or a personal computer (PC). A stereoscopic image is realized as described in JP 2010-045584A by giving a predetermined parallax between an image for a left eye presented to the right eye of an observer and an image for a right eye presented to the left eye of the observer. For example, in the case of a TV, in many cases, images for multiple viewpoints including a plurality of combinations of an image for a left eye and an image for a right eye are displayed to cope with the movement of the viewpoint of a user by using separation of viewpoint images using a parallax barrier or the like.
On the other hand, images such as a photograph (a still image) and a video are commonly displayed on a screen while being changed in display, for example, while being rotated. For example, with software, such as slideshow software, for sequentially displaying a series of images saved in a PC, rotation of an image is frequently used as a visual effect at the time of display of the image. Also, with software for browsing satellite images or the like, for example, images can be freely rotated in many cases by an operation by a user.